Angel Tears
by A Moon Goddess
Summary: no sum, sorry, suck at sums! plz read anyway!


Chapter One

I met God's Will on a Halloween night

He was dressed as a bag of leaves

It hid the braces on his legs at first

His smile was as bright as the August sun

When he looked at me

As he struggled down the driveway, it almost

Made me hurt

Will don't walk too good

Will don't talk too good

He won't do the things that the other kids do,

In our neighborhood

I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'

Lost and lookin' all my life

I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated

I've wrestled wrong and right

He was a boy without a father

And his mother's miracle

I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'

I guess I would be still

Yeah, that was until

I knew God's will

Will's mom had to work two jobs

We'd watch him when she had to work late

And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed

Since I don't know when

Hey Jude was his favorite song

At dinner he'd ask to pray

And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him

I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'

Lost and lookin' all my life

I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated

I've wrestled wrong and right

He was a boy without a father

And his mother's miracle

I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'

I guess I would be still

Yeah, that was until

I knew God's will

Before they moved to California

His mother said"they didn't think he'd live"

And she said"each day that I have him, well, it's jut another

gift"

And I never got to tell her, that the boy showed me the truth

In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written"me and God love

you"

I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded

I guess I would be still

Yeah that was until...

I met God's Will on a Halloween night

He was dressed as a bag of leaves

God's Will

By Martina McBride

"I don't care, this is MY life, this is My house, and most of all he is My daughter. I will do what I damn well please. I gave her life and I can easily take it back. I don't give a damn of the consequences." spat Mrs. Ellen Granger to her husband.

"Honey, you have had too much to drink." said her husband trying to take the vodka bottle from his wives grasp. When she saw this coming she did the only thing she could think of in her drunken state of mind, bash it over his head.

Blood, crimson blood, spilt to the floor, dyeing the carpet and then cushioning the fall of her dead husband. The blow to the head from the glass bottle was swung with so much force and it hit him in the temple so hard he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Severs him right, broke him bottle." said Hermione's mother as she collapsed on top of the couch. Hermione, who had been watching the ordeal cringed and made her way up the stairs. She felt bad that he had died. He was not her real father, her real father left her mother before she was born and her mother married him when she was seven. He never really stood up for her, but he did and that's what counts.

Hermione sat in her room and played her favorite song.

I put away the groceries

And I take my daily bread

I dream of your arms around me

As I tuck the kids in bed

I don't know what you're doin'

And I don't know where you are

But I look up at that great big sky

And I hope you're wishin' on that same

bright star

I wonder, I pray

_Chorus:_

And I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard livin' here on my own

So please, come home soon

(Come home soon)

I know that we're together

Even though we're far apart

And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck

Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

_Repeat Chorus_

_Bridge:_

I still imagine your touch

It's beautiful missing something that much

But sometimes love needs a fighting chance

So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance

I wonder, I pray

_Second Chorus:_

I sleep alone

I cry alone

Without you this house is not a home

So please, come home soon

_Third Chorus:_

I walk alone

I try alone

I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone

So please, come home soon

Come home soon

Come home soon

Hermione cried…

"You will never go back to that school again, you hear me? Huh, bitch, do you hear me?" asked Hermione's mother as she stood over her daughter.

"Yes mum." mumbled Hermione to her mother.

"That's a good girl." said her mother and wondered off to get even more drunk that she was already.

Hermione didn't know how she did it. Her mother, she didn't know how her mother managed to do it. Hermione was now crucified in her bedroom. The pain was horrible. She had awoken one morning with a nasty headache and pain in each of her wrists and feet. When she opened her eyes she never thought she would open them to see that she was crucified. She was almost nude, she had a white cloth over her cleavage and another piece of white cloth over her sex.

Hermione was tired and was trying to stay awake. There was also a pain in her chest. She had read that when a person is crucified that their head eventually explodes within their bodies, immediately killing the person. Hermione could only fear that the pain in her chest was her heart.

A few hours later there was a loud bang emitting from downstairs. There were voices and shouting and screaming. To Hermione everything was all in a haze, the next thing she knew someone was acorroing the large nails from the cross she was on. One by one the nails came out and Hermione fell into the arms of someone strong. It was a man, that much was obvious.

Hermione tilted her head up to try and ketch a glimpse at who her savior was. It was Severus Snape. Hermione made eyes contact with him and in his eyes was worry, nothing more and nothing less, just pure sweet worry. Hermione was too tired to speak so she left him carry her off and to Grimuald Palace.

Hermione awoke sometime the next day in her room at Grimuald Palace. She was not alone. She tried to roll over on her side but found that it was too painful. She opened her eyes and was met with the icy stare of her professor once again. Hermione tried to smile but that only caused more pain.

Snape held a vile to her mouth indicating to her that she should drink it, so she did. The taste was horrible but she started to feel a little better, not much but a little, it numbed the pain in each of her limbs. Snape then stood up and walked out of the door. Once the door was shut she heard a murmur of voices. She figured Snape was telling everyone what had become of her.

That was what had happened at the beginning of Hermione's Sixth year. It eventually got better. Albus had adopted her and her mother was put in jail. She had her own quarters at Hogwarts and a pediment room at Head Quarters. Then her seventh year came…

"Oh Hermione I can't believe it!" squealed Ginny.

"I know, my last year at Hogwarts, well as a student anyway." said Hermione.

"So, you live at Hogwarts." said Ginny.

"So." said Hermione. Her and Ginny were at Grimuald Palace packing Ginny's clothes for Hogwarts. There was a knock on their door a few minutes later. It was Snape.

"We will be leaving in ten minutes." was all he said and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"He is such a grump." said Ginny picking up her trunk with the help of Hermione and carrying it out the door. They got half way down the hall and set it down.

"Ginny, do you really need all this stuff?" asked Hermione panting slightly.

"Yes..I…Do…" said Ginny holding a stitch in her side. For the second time that morning Snape came up the stairs. He took one look at the two teens and picked up the trunk with one hand and carried it down the stairs. Both girls stood there agents the railing flabbergasted at what he did. The trunk weighed about two hundred pounds. Hermione and Ginny finally got up a minute or so later and followed him down the stairs. He was waiting for them and his usual scowl on his face.

Once everyone was back at Hogwarts the sorting took place as usual and then the feast and before anyone knew it it was time for bed. Hermione walked Ginny, Ron, and Harry to the common room and then she walked to her chambers. On her way there she ran into Snape.

"Miss Granger." said Snape.

"Professor Snape." said Hermione. They looked at each other for a moment and then he walked away. Hermione turned around and watched as he strode around the corner. Hermione then started for her chambers once again, they were on the first floor.

When she got to the painting she said the password.

"Unwanted Heart." and walked in and went to bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up to the feeling of sun shine on her face and got up. When she looked over at her alarm clock it read 7:21. Good, she thought, classes don't start until 9:00. Hermione pulled the blankets off of her and went to take a shower. When she came out there was a package on her.

She walked toward her bed and picked up the package. A note was under it. She laid the parcel down and opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I simply cannot bear it any longer. I have fallen for you. Fallen hard and true. I know this may sound odd but I cannot keep this to myself any longer._

_I love everything about you. Your beauty, your intellect, your courage and bravery._

_I know you, you know me. There is no more I will reveal to you, just that your heat it wanted, whether you know that or not._

_Love,_

_A broken soul_

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. She read through the letter a dozen times. She then remembered that there was a parcel. Putting the letter down she opened it up.

It was a small box. Big enough for a ring. There was also another package underneath it. She opened the bigger one first. She smiled when she saw what it was. It was a pair of Gryffindor red and gold pajamas. On the shirt it said "1" and on the butt was "Gryffindor". The pajamas were made of silk. The small box was next. When she opened it she found it to be another box, though this one was velvet, black velvet. When she opened it she gasp.

There was a silver locket, pure silver. It was in the shape of a heart and it was incrusted with emeralds and rubies.

Severus sat in his classroom, waiting for the first class to come and torment him. He didn't know what had come over him to send Hermione those things. He wasn't even sure that she had gotten them.

The bell rang and the first class came shuffling into his classroom. When he looked up he noticed that it was the Seventh years Advanced Potions class. Hermione was the only Gryffindor. There were a few Slytheryns and that was it. He walked up to the board and tapped it with his wand. The instructions appeared.

"You all have two hours." was all he had said. While they worked he went back and thought as to why and how he fell in love with the Queen of Gryffindor.

Flash Back

"That greasy git deducted a hundred house points one me." said Ronald Weasley. Severus decided to listen to the conversation and then pounce on his pray.

"What did you do this time?" asked the voice of Miss Granger.

"Me?" asked Weasley.

"I didn't do a thing." said Weasley.

"Oh and he just deducted house points for that?" asked Miss Granger sarcastically.

"Yes he had, he is such a great old lump, good for nothing." said Weasley.

"Don't." said Hermione.

"Don't what?" asked Weasley.

"Don't you dare talk about Professor Snape that way, ever again." said Miss Granger.

"Why not?" asked Weasley jokingly.

"No one around here gives him any credit. Nothing for all the work he has done for the order. He has risked his life over and over again and what does he get? Answer me that Ronald Weasley." and with that she walked away.

End Flash Back

No one had ever stood up for him like that before. No one. After that incident he had started watching her, just watching and listening. He had slowly fallen for her, some how wormed her way into his heart without him noticing.

Then in her sixth year with the incident with her mother. He had no idea how he had held himself up. She had almost died, right in his arms. He had never felt his heart so torn in his life. He thought that she had a wonderful childhood, he was wrong. Her childhood was just like his. No one deserved that, no one…

Hermione was sitting by the lake and was singing to herself.

"She walks to school with a lunch she packed

nobody knows what she's holding back

wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with the linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

it's hard to see the pain behind the mask

bearing the burden of a secret storm

sometimes she wishes she was never born

through the wind

and the rain

she stands hard as a stone

in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams

give her wings

and she flies to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

somebody cries in the middle of the night

the neighbors hear but they turn out the light

a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

when morning comes it'll be too late

through the wind

and the rain

she stands hard as a stone

in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams

give her wings

and she flies to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

a statue stands in a shaded place

an angel girl with an upturned face

a name is written on a polished rock

a broken heart that the world forgot

through the wind

and the rain

she stands hard as a stone

in a world that she can't rise above

but her dreams

give her wings

and she flies to a place where she's loved

concrete angel"

She never knew that Severus Snape had heard the whole thing. A tear ran down his pale cheek as he realized that was what had almost happened to her. Hermione just sat there when her song was finished. He watched her until the sun went down and she went back into the castle.

Hope you all enjoyed reading, plz review!

Artemis


End file.
